Rebirthing
by Levells
Summary: GF - /Canon\ Told from Shadow's perspective, find out what happens when he realizes the Geno Saurer and Raven aren't strong enough to defeat the Guardian Force. *Discontinued*


**AN** – This is my first fanfic. I wanted to focus more on Shadow during the fight before he evolved the Geno Saurer. When I talk about the Geno Saurer flying, I mean when it does that hovering with the foot vents. Please R&R.

I'm going with the theory that the new Geno Saurer Raven got from Hiltz is his original Saurer; Ambient revived it and altered the core.

* * *

It wasn't just the paint job that was different. Something had changed within the very core itself, Shadow was certain of it. He figured Ambient had done him a favor when he revived the Geno Saurer, that he had tweaked the core to make certain Raven would be unstoppable. As Shadow fused with the Zoid, he felt a rush of power and excitement as he felt the strength of the Geno Saurer for the first time in years. Despite his rush of excitement, Shadow knew he'd have to keep a clear head since he knew Raven would not. Raven was going against the Guardian Force and that included the Blade Liger's friends, the Command Wolf and other Zoids at that base. Going up against them, especially if they worked as a team, would prove difficult.

Shadow could only hope that Raven knew what he was getting himself into. Raven was an excellent pilot, one of the greatest on Zi, but so was Van. Shadow had done some scouting around the base and knew that Van was drawing out the Liger's power without Zeke. If Zeke fused with the Liger for the fight, Van would be Raven's equal or possibly stronger. He worried what might happen if Van defeated Raven again. Shadow would not let that happen, even if he had to take over control of the Saurer and run. He would do whatever it took to protect Raven and after seeing how Raven acted after his defeat, Shadow wanted to see Van pay for what he did.

Raven marched the Geno Saurer to the base, stopping when he saw Van and Irvine already waiting for him. He fired a Charged Particle Cannon at the Pteras units sent for backup, just to watch them burn.

"What's wrong Van? Aren't you happy to see me?" Raven taunted.

"Argh, Raven!" yelled Van before he and Irvine charging at the Geno Saurer.

Van and Irvine alternated attacks, hitting Raven from the sides, waiting until his back was turned before attacking with teeth and guns. Shadow roared in frustration; they were getting the better of Raven. He poured more of his energy into the core, hoping to speed up the Zoid and allow it to break free from the combined assault it was receiving.

* * *

Back at the base, Dr. D was running an analysis of the Geno Saurer and found some strange readings from the Zoids's core.

"That's odd, something strange is happening to the core. I can't figure out why, but this seems familiar..." he trailed off.

* * *

Raven roared in frustration at Irvine and launched the Saurer's claw at him, reeling him in.

"No you don't!" yelled Van as he fired at Raven, hoping to shake him enough to loosen his grip on Irvine.

Raven ignored the hits and pulled Irvine closer, stomping on the Command Wolf and putting Irvine out of the battle as the Wolf's combat system froze. Raven smirked and Shadow and the Saurer let out a roar as it turned to face the Blade Liger, one on one. Raven flew forward, forcing Van out of the way before dropping back to the ground. The footlocks engaged and the tail vents opened as Raven prepared to fire the CPC.

"Let's do it Zeke!" Zeke let out a roar of approval as the Liger charged at Raven, booster on, blades engaged and charged, shield engaged. The Liger sped through the charged particle beam, going past the Geno Saurer and slicing off an arm.

Unshaken, Raven said aloud, "Looks like he's upgraded his shield. This should make the battle a lot more interesting."

Shadow was shocked and worried. The Blade Liger just survived its ultimate weapon with not a scratch on it! How could Raven be so calm?

Shadow began thinking of different ways to attack the Liger and as backup, the quickest routes to retreat. He was putting a lot of energy into the Geno Saurer and he knew he wouldn't be able to remain fused much longer if he continued like this. His nerves lessened as he realized what Raven planned to do next time Van tried the same move.

Raven prepared to fire the CPC again, drawing Van closer as he attempted to use the same maneuver again.

"Not this time, Flyheight!" Raven said as he fired the Saurer's pulse lasers, breaking the Liger's shield apart with the combined force of his weapons. The Blade Liger flew backwards, twisting enough to land on its feet, slightly damaged from its shield breaking and being hit by Raven's lasers.

"Come on, you've got to get up." Frustrated, Van tried firing at Raven but the hits were ineffective.

Raven flew closer and then stopped a few meters away.

"It's been nice knowing you, Van. You always were a worthy opponent, but this time it's over." Raven said as he charged the CPC.

Shadow felt a rush of joy when he realized that Raven would win. He let out a roar of excitement that quickly turned into frustration as he watched a Gustav pull in front of the Blade Liger, blocking Raven's shot with its thick armor. Raven gritted his teeth in anger as he watched the particle beam eat through the Gustav's armor, waiting for it to burn through to the other side and destroy Van. As the beam died away, Shadow saw his chance and took it, seizing control of the Saurer and leaving the battlefield quickly. He knew that Van would have been on his feet, ready for more if Shadow didn't get Raven out of there. Shadow knew what he had to do and he knew Raven would be pleased... once he stopped being angry with him for taking him away from the fight.

"SHADOW! What's the meaning of this! Why are we running away!" Shadow merely growled in answer, his master would see soon enough.

Once they reached a canyon far enough away from the base, Shadow released his hold on the Zoid's core and took Raven out of the cockpit, emerging a short distance away from the Saurer.

"So are you going to tell me why you took me all the way out here?" asked Raven, knowing Shadow either had a good reason or had lost his mind.

Shadow roared an answer before turning into his energy form and merging with the Geno Saurer once again. Instantly, a red crystalline field appeared around the Zoid, obscuring it from view as the crystal structure shimmered, changing hue. Raven looked at where the Geno Saurer had stood moments ago before smirking and nodding in approval as he started to laugh.

"Soon, not even Van Flyheight will be able to stop me!"

* * *

**AN** – Well, there it is. My first fanfic. I hope you liked it. I've got another chapter or two planned for this one, as well as a few other ideas listed on my profile. Please leave a review :) Thanks for reading!

–Levells


End file.
